dbmovesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Trunks moves
This is a list of moves used by Trunks Ki blast '''– The most basic form of attack '''M L G Cannon – This attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, though scaled down in power. Trunks first performed it as Mighty Mask while fighting Android 18. Name in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, this attack is also known as the Double Buster in the Budokai series. Kamehameha – Trunks never displays the knowledge of how to use this attack in the original manga series, however he displays this skill in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, and later in Dragon Ball GT. Trunks most likely learned the attack from watching Goten or Gohan using it or by shared knowledge during his time fused with Goten as Gotenks. The Legacy of Goku series gives him his own unique version of Kamehameha called Flame Kamehameha where Trunks fires a Kamehameha like wave composed of fire and flails it around like a whip. This Kamehameha is Fan Made. – This Kamehameha attack was first used in Dragon Ball Z: Bio Broly by Goten and Trunks. They used this attack in an attempt to destroy Bio-Broly before he was released from the Bio-Chamber. Flash Bang – Used in GT to kill Mutchie. It looks similar to Vegeta's Big Bang attack except pure white instead of white and blue. Full Power Energy Wave – Trunks performed this attack against Goten in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Levitate – The ability to fly using one's ki. Fusion Dance – The ability for two beings to become one. Trunks performs this ability many times with his friend, Goten, temporarily creating the being, Gotenks. Buster Cannon – Trunks gathers energy in each of his hands and forms it into a large ball, pulls it back and fires at the opponent. Super Explosive Wave – Trunks charges up his whole body with energy and then releases that energy into a giant explosion to cause serious damage to any opponents caught inside the explosion. He used this attack to try to stop Omega Shenron so his father and Goku can do the fusion. God Breake'''r – Used during the Super 17 Saga. '''Full Power Energy Barrage Wave – Trunks first used this against Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Ki Sense – Trunks can sense life energy. Vision Smash – Trunks punches the enemy in the face and teleports behind to kick them in the back. Used against Goten at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Kikoukenjutsu Sword Style – Trunks and Goten founded this sword style and many of its techniques . Burning Attack – Trunks moves his arms quickly in a specific pattern, then brings his fingers together, making a diamond shape with his index fingers and thumbs. This move is greatly used by Future Trunks, but current timeline Trunks is also able to perform it in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury and Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Burning Storm '''– He puts his hands down in a 90 degree angle and charges a blue energy sphere then he fires a barrage of energy from the energy sphere at the opponent. Similar to God Breaker , Continuous energy bullet and buster cannon. '''Finish Buster – First, Trunks raises his hands into the sky and charges a large energy sphere. Then, he swings his hands down and fires the ball of energy at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Future Trunks uses this technique as part of the Heat Dome Attack he uses to destroy Future Cell, and Kid Trunks uses a Finish Buster against Bio-Broly while upside down. Gallery imgrewe.jpg|Trunks as an ASSJ Trunks-2.jpg|Future Trunks DBZ_Goten_and_Trunkssruaetry_Wallpaper1280-737026.jpg|Kid Trunks and Kid Goten SSJ Trunks (2).jpg|Super Saiyan Trunks USSJ Trunks.jpg|Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks SSJ Trunks.jpg|Super Saiyan trunks Category:List of Trunks moves Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT